Chocolate Cake Anyone?
by imperialProcrastinator
Summary: L found them hidden in the pantry.The children were non other than Wammy houses best student's Matt, Mello and Near covered head to toe in chocolate powder."What have you three been up to in here?" L asked as he eyed up the bowl of chocolate poison.


Chocolate Cake Anyone?

L found them hidden in the pantry. By the looks of them, you would say that they were street urchins, but being the 'worlds greatest detective' L soon knew who the three small children, hiding behind a big glass bowl filled with a brown slimy substance, were.

They were none other than Wammy's Houses best student's, Matt, Mello and Near covered head to toe in chocolate powder and flour.

"Now what were you three up to in here?" L asked as he eyed up the bowl full to the brim with a chocolaty poison.

(Line) (Flash Back)

Mello gazed at the cake like it was his god. Every part of his body was telling him to run to it and enjoy its sugary sweetness as he sunk his teeth in to the chocolate icing filled sponge. The image of it whirled around in his head, tormentingly eating away at his brain.

It was driving him so mad that he started to hop from one foot to the other to stop himself from devouring the godly beast that sat meters away from him.

'this had got to be a chocoholics worst nightmare! I could so easily crash though that door and eat that monster all in one go!'

"But noooo~ its L's welcome back cake, he doesn't need it if he's going to do the same thing he did last time. Stay for a week, then run off back to Japan, its just not fair!"

As the rage in Mello head progressed, so did his ache for the chocolate cake. By about three minutes of cake ache and foot hopping later, Mello finally decided that enough was enough and that he just had to get his hand on that cake!

'If its only a little tiny bit, no body will notice!'

Mello said happily to himself as he stuck his head round the door to check that Roger wasn't around. If he was in there, Mello's only chance to taste that chocolaty treat was gone. Thankfully Roger wasn't in the kitchen, and nobody else was in 'Mello-seeing-distance' either. So Mello quietly tip-toed in to the kitchen and shut the door behind him, making sure it didn't slam shut and blow his cover.

There it was. The Godly like being sat on the worktop surrounded by decorations of all shapes and sizes.

His mouth started to water, as Mello dreamed about how beautiful and delicious the cake would taste.

Now he just had to have some.

Checking to make doubly* sure that no one would come in as he engulfed the beast he had been dreaming to eat for the past hour, Mello stuck a chair in font of the door to block the entry of Roger or any others that might want to disturb his feast.

(Line)

"YESSSSSS~!" Matt screamed in excitement as he jumped off the sofa holding his DS high above

his head."Team M & M* for the win!"

After about five minutes of running around pretending to win the grand cup in Mario's super-star-racing-car, Matt got bored of enjoying his victory on his own. So he decided to go and enjoy it with Mello.

Matt sped out of the playroom in his altar-super-mega fast red race-car, leaving Yoshi and Luigi lost in his star stained tracks!

Matt skidded into one of the many lounges and pulled his goggles over his eyes so he could find Mello easier.

Which I don't see how this would have helped him find Mello, as his _Orange_ tinted goggles make the whole world _Orange_, thus making it even more difficult to pick Mello from the crowd of _Orange_ blobs scattered around the huge house.

It was simply impossible for the average human.

But Matt wasn't in Wammy's House for nothing. Not only was he a great gamer and could break most codes given to him, he was also gifted with a fine eye sight.

"Oi, Justice is Mello here?" Matt asked as he scanned the lounge for his blond companion.

"Mello? Er... I think he said something about going to his room for more chocolate, he said he would be back. You can wait here if you want."Justice said with a small smile.

"Thanks but I reall~y need to find him, I know where his room is, I'll see you later." Matt said as he escaped from the clutches of hearing Justice go on and on about something that Matt didn't really care about. Don't get Matt wrong, as much as he liked the kid he had to take him in small doses. When that kid starts talking he never stops. Matt always had to hold himself back from knocking the kid out just to make him shut the hell up.

"Mello!" Matt shouted as loud as his voice could manage as he almost kicked Mello's door of its hinges in a attempt to enter his room."Found...you?" Matt looked around Mello's almost empty room as a frown fell upon his face.'Where are you?' Matt thought to himself as he got on his hands and knees to try and find Mello hidden away under his much loved chocolate filled mattress.

No such luck.

Matt sat on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head resting on them.

'Why is it so hard to find Mello, I know all the places he likes to go when he wants to cool down or just to think. So why should it be so hard to find him... Now if I were a Mello, who was in a very chocolaty mood, where would I be?' Matt thought hard for a few minutes before the light's in his head turned on and Matt got up and dashed away to Mello's hiding place.

'How could I be so stupid? If Mello's anywhere he's in the best place to get chocolate. The kitchen!'

(Line)

How does tasting icing turn into licking a plate clean in minutes?

If you're not sure yourself, ask Mello. He'll be able to tell you, seeing as he just did it in the matter of five and a half minutes. Which is almost imposable for a child of six years old.

As Mello slowly licked the scraps of icing of his fingers, he didn't notice the door handle being franticly pulled at from the other side.

Luckily Mello snapped out of his chocolate trance and hurriedly hid the plate, where a chocolate cake once sat, under a stack of cookbooks.

Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to come up with a reasonable excuse, so all he could do if Rodger asked him where L's cake went, was to play dumb. ( such a great plan - works every time)

But luckily for Mello, it was non other that his red-headed best friend Matt.

With a sigh of relief Mello pulled his friend by the collar of his striped shirt into the kitchen, where he checked for the third time to make sure no one was around and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he watched Mello retrieve the plate from the pile of books and dump it in the sink.

"I was eating cake if you must know."

"Wait, what cake?... no, you didn't eat Ls cake did you? God Mello, your going to get in _so_ much trouble when Rodger finds out!" Matt started to panic as he frantically shook Mello trying to shake some sense into him.

Knocking Matt aside Mello reached up for one of the cook books on the counter as he started to skim through it " Well he's not gunna find out if nobody tells him, dumbass!"

"Oh, so when he asks where's L's cake gone you're just going to say it ran away with the fairies to wonderland? Cakes don't just vanish in to thin air Mello, he's going to find out!"

"No he wont," Mello claimed " because we're going to make a second cake" he said pointing to a picture which looked like a replica of L's cake.

"So you know how to cook now?" Matt asked smirking.

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure I know someone who does." Mello called as he stormed out of the kitchen heading for a suntan white-headed boys room.

(Line)

Near sat on the floor in his strange crouch lining domino's in all sorts of directions, across bridges and down books. It was actuary quite an impressive sight, seeing as it was also set up by a five year old in just under an hour. He wasn't top for nothing.

Near could hear Mello approach his room as he loudly shouted to his accomplis who trailed behind him. He started to twiddle his snow white locks as he prepared to either have his domino masterpiece scattered all over the floor by Mello or to be verbally abused by yet again Mello.

Rudely with out knocking Mello burst through Nears door like a hurricane on a rampage.

"Don't move" Near instructed Mello as he placed the last domino down in the line.

Slowly Near got up and carefully made his way over to Mello without managing to knock any domino's out of line. "Mello, Matt" Near greeted the two in his emotionless tone "What can I help you two with? If there is no reason for you being here then you may leave as I am in the middle of something" pointing to the lines of domino's spread on every inch of his room.

" We are here for-" " Wow! Whatcha' making Near? how many domino's are there?" Matt asked drowning out the sound of the blond talking. Mello giving Matt his signature death glare, finished his sentience "We want your help!"

For the first time, in a very long time, Near actually showed any signs of emotion. From the look in his eye's you could almost say he looked quite surprised by what Mello had said but the emotion soon vanished as fast as it appeared.

Near reached for his hair and started to curl it round his finger as he stared at the older boy looking down at him.

"Why do you want my help? from what I heard you hate my guts Mello." Near asked curiously.

"Well... yes, you could say that" Mello sheepishly said " But seeing as your Number One" Mello turned to face Matt who was gasping in surprise at what Mello just said. Ignoring Matt, Mello carried on "We thought you might be smart enough to help."

For the second time in that minute Near barred yet again another emotion (I know, its a record!).

This time Near looked shocked. 'Wait let me get this straight, did Mello just call me 'Number One'?

Near thought to himself. " Fine, I will assist you, Mello. But only if you stop charging into my room with out knocking."

"Fine, Fine. Whatever you want. Come on, We need to act fast before Rodger comes back!"

Mello said as he turned to leave Nears room.

Before attempting to catch up with Mello, Near jumped back to the centre of the domino maze and knocked over the first of the domino's in the lines. Coming back to see what took Near so long, Matt's and Mello's mouths hung open as they watched the trails, upon trails of dominoes fall over around Near creating a letter 'N' across the floor.

"Show off" Mello snorted as he once again headed to the kitchen.

Once Mello left Matt laid a hand on Nears shoulder and he said something Near thought he would never hear from Matt.

"I don't care what Mello says, but that was bloody amazing! "

(Line)

Mello grabbed for the big glass bowl at the back of the cupboard, surprisingly it was heaver than he expected and almost dropped it, but Matt saw it coming and caught it.

"Nice catch" Mello declared as he was handed back the bowl by the red-headed gamer who gave Mello one of his legendary goofy grins in return.

"So what are we making exactly?" Near asked passing Matt the sugar.

"A welcome back cake for L" Mello informed his rival. "I believe Rodger already made one for L, did he not?" Near queried.

"Well,Yeah, he did but something happened to it."

"The disappearance of the cake didn't have anything to do with you did it, Mello?" Near teased.

As Mello was too tired to argue and still bloated from eating all that cake, he took the easy option and ignored Nears attempt to wind him up.

As it was Mello's fault they ended up in their mess, he took charge and commanded his not so merry helper what to do.

Whilst one raided the pantry, for any chocolatey things that may have been lurking in the dark,The other threw eggs into the the bowl but unfortunately several did miss and hit the walls in the process.

When Near found the chocolate powder, you wouldn't have wanted to be in that kitchen. Not only was it already covered in egg's and flour, but once the three-o finish off the packet, everywhere you looked there was brown grains of powder.

The boy's also blended in beautifully with the room.

Nears snow white locks where now looking something like a brown dalmatian and his white pyjamas where beyond recognizable.

Matt's shirt wasn't as bad as Near's, but it was covered in blotches of powder. However his face was covered in it, it was quite an amusing moment when Matt took of his goggles and that was the only part of his face without chocolate on it. Even Near found it hard to hold back a smile.

Even though Mello was the one holding the chocolate powder, he didn't look all that too chocolatey.

As stains don't show up well on black (which didn't help Near much) , he soon found out chocolate doesn't ether.

The only thing that really had any traces of chocolate on it was Mello''s mouth, but even that chocolate was from the cake he had before hand.

Ten minuets into creating the... ''cake'', Matt got bored of baking, sat on the chair that was propped up against the door and carried on were he left off on Mario Cart.

"Now all we need to do is bake it!" Mello said wiping his forehead free off chocolate powder and sweat. "Near turn on the oven." the blond instructed as he picked up the bowl cake mix. "The problem is Mello, neither you or I know how to work the oven" Near informed Mello twiddling his hair.

"Well couldn't we use-" but Mello was stopped by the sounds of someone opening the front door.

"Its Rodger! He's back early!" Matt called looking out the window, even though he had a perfect view of the front door, he was still wearing his goggles covered in chocolate powder which made his vision a little blurry.

"Quick hide in the pantry!" Mello called as he raced though the doors carrying the over sized bowl of mixture.

(Line)

"Watari, please take the bag to my room. I wish to find Rodger before dealing with anymore case's." L informed his butler as he walked up the steps to Wammy's.

The detective pulled on the door expecting it to open but found himself almost walking straight into it when it didn't. Fumbling with the lock for a moment, L gave up, knowing if he wanted to get in he would need Watari's assistance.

"Watari, I suspect you've brought the key. The door appearers to be locked... Rodger doesn't normally lock it does he?" L aimed his last question at no one in particular, and turned to watch his butler sort through a band of key's for the one L wanted.

Retrieving the key from Watari, the detective swiftly opened the door and walked in the orphanage that homed his successors.

After waiting for Watari, L grew impatient and hungry so he found his way though the halls of the impressively big house to the kitchen.

As he opened the door, the detective could smell a mixture of chocolate and other substance's. No wonder he could smell it, as ingredients were spread all over the floor and on the walls.

It looked as if a bomb of chocolatey goodness had hit the room.

Not bothering to inspect the room for evidence of the culprit, L walked to the fridge hoping to find some kind of sugary sweet that would cure his craving.

Unfortunately for the sugar obsessed detective the only thing in the fridge was four remaining eggs saved from the event that occurred moments ago, and a carton of milk which was looking very lonely on the bottom shelf by its self.

Sighing to himself, L moved on the the pantry to see if anything containing sugar could be found in there.

He didn't expect to find his three best successors in there.

(Line) (Present Time)

"Well anyone care to explain?" The panda eyed detective asked as he poured a pot of sugar into his tea. As he stirred the tea in to the sugar, he watched the three children look at him in fear of being punished. A minute of silence went by then Near braking it by explaining the series of events that lead up to where they were now.

"I see now, Matt would you pass me the left over flour and get another bowl out from the cupboard? Thank you" L ordered the red-head as he got up and grabbed the four eggs from the fridge and some butter hiding at the back of the shelf. Ditching the ingredients on the table, L looked up to find three confused faces looking up at him.

"Yes?" the detective questioned as he ripped open the bag of flour, that Matt handed to him, with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked.

Measuring out the flour on a scale behind him "We're going to make my 'Welcome Back' cake. I would have thought that was quite obvious." he announced over his shoulder.

Mello's eyes lit up hearing L including him in helping him and ran off the collect some coco powder from the pantry. Near also seemed to be quite content at the idea of helping the detective, even if it wasn't solving a case it was still help right?

As the minutes counted down for when Rodger was meant to return, the cooking montage came to a stop. Clean up was the worst part of the whole thing, the amount of coco powder seemed to increase every time they cleaned a bit off.

But by the time Rodger came crashing though the door they were all sat round the table eating some pre-made cheese cake.

"Good afternoon Rodger, do help your self to the cheese-cake we prepared, it is rather good." L informed the older male as he bit into the cheese cake on his fork.

(Line)

Surprisingly on the day L left, Mello, Matt and Near were given a harsh telling off and the kitchen was put under guard and chain. Not like Rodger had looked over the security camera's in the kitchen or found a bowl of cake mix hidden in the pantry.

A/N : so If you haven't guessed M+M2+N are all the age of 5 & 6.

* doubly – I'm not even sure is that's a real word, but spell check didn't say it wasn't so I'm thinking I'm OK.

*Team M&M = Team Matt 'n' Mario

*I stole the domino thing from a clip from the Anime where near makes L's, L out of domino's, it would make more sense is you watch the clip.

R&R ^-^


End file.
